


Preamble

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Established Gabriel/Lucifer, Fluff, Hair stroking, Kissing, Loving Gabriel, Loving Lucifer, M/M, One Word Prompts, Slash, Tumblr Prompt, cafuné
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cafuné (Brazilian Portuguese): the act of tenderly running one’s fingers through someone’s hair.</p>
<p>Before everything, Lucifer and Gabriel admire the wonders of Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preamble

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Hm?” Gabriel mumbled, drowsily opening his eyes as he lifted his head from Lucifer’s shoulder, frowning at him curiously. “What is?”

Lucifer twisted his head around to smirk exasperatedly down at the golden angel, huffing out a chuckle. “Did I seriously bring you to the point of sleep, Gabriel?”

The younger archangel shrugged and grinned, replacing his head back onto Lucifer’s shoulder, closing his eyes blissfully. “Shuddup. Now what’s so beautiful? Is it me? I bet it’s me.”

Another chuckle rumbled from Lucifer’s chest, and Gabriel smiled warmly as a pair of warm lips pressed gently against his scalp, Lucifer’s fingers resuming their prior task.

“Of course you are,” Lucifer murmured, his fingers sliding deep into Gabriel’s hair, stroking through the sun-silked strands.

Gabriel hummed, nestling his face into Lucifer’s neck. “No, really. Tell me.”

“The Earth,” Lucifer answered, and Gabriel reopened his eyes. “Nature. It’s quite beautiful, isn’t it?”

They were currently sitting underneath a massive Wisteria tree, thin vines of purple buds and blossoms dancing merrily in the wind. Soft petals fluttered in the green grass beneath them, and the sun shining through the foliage caused the flowers to glow lavender and deep amethyst.

It really was quite entrancing, and it was only one sight out of billions that their Father created on this wondrous planet.

Gabriel nodded softly against Lucifer’s shoulder, breathing softly as Lucifer’s fingers continued their slow caress through his hair. “It is. It really is.”

“… Gabriel?”

“Hm?”

“… What do you think of Man?”

Gabriel opened his eyes, brows pinched together as a light frown pulled at his lips.

“I think they are Father’s greatest creation,” he answered truthfully, slowly moving his head once again from Lucifer’s shoulder. The older archangel’s fingers remained steady in his hair, sliding over to stroke through the fringe splayed off to the side of Gabriel’s head. “Why?”

Lucifer looked contemplative, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip. “Do you not think that… You don’t think that Father might be asking a bit much? To love them above all others? Above Him?”

Gabriel thought about that for a moment before sighing out a tiny shrug.

“We’ll never truly know what Father’s plan is, Luce,” he murmured, reaching out to tenderly stroke one of Lucifer’s temples. “But… I have faith in Man.”

Lucifer sighed, nodding solemnly as he twirled a thick strand of golden hair around his index finger.

“You don’t?” Gabriel asked, tilting his head off to one side.

“I’m afraid I don’t have your bright optimism, Gabriel,” Lucifer confessed, smiling sadly. “I don’t think I can love Man above Father. Above _you_.”

Gabriel smiled in return, his eyes gleaming as he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Lucifer’s mouth. “Yeah, I get your point,” he whispered, sighing as he pulled away. “But… we can still love them too, Luce.”

Lucifer hummed, nodding.

“… Maybe,” he indulged, his smile feeling taut on his face.

Before they could discuss it further, Lucifer reached over and lifted Gabriel, situating the younger archangel so that Gabriel was sitting comfortably across his lap. He readjusted his hand in Gabriel’s hair, his palm a soothing pressure against Gabriel’s head as he continued to run his fingers through his brother’s hair. With a huffed sigh, Lucifer pressed his lips against Gabriel’s forehead, beaming at Gabriel’s resulting chuckle.

“You should sleep, Gabriel,” Lucifer soothed, leaning his chin against Gabriel’s forehead. His hand slid deeper into Gabriel’s hair, the pads of his fingers rubbing lovingly against Gabriel’s scalp. “Just sleep, little bird. Tomorrow’s a new day.”

Gabriel sighed, burrowing his face deeper into Lucifer’s neck. Lucifer’s fingers were a constant source of comfort as he closed his eyes, sinking into his brother’s embrace. Lucifer’s hand brushed back his fringe, and Gabriel slipped away into sleep, the warm breeze and Lucifer’s fingers running through his hair.


End file.
